<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escapism, love and french toasts by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928411">Escapism, love and french toasts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Not really hurt but sparkling just panicks over nothing, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparkling wakes up to see that someone decided to spend the night with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roguefort Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escapism, love and french toasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day, when Sparkling woke up, he could feel that there was still someone in the bed. It was quite rare and appreciated, yet also a bit weird. Usually, Roguefort left before the sun even rose. But this time, here they were, simply snoring next to him, gently holding his hand in their sleep. It was quite a cute view. </p><p>Sparkling didn't have the heart to get out of bed, focused on the cookie that was still sleeping next to him. The warmth against his body was the thing he appreciated the most, the idea of having someone that could bring you something as big as true happiness just by staying next to you was simply incredible. Their face, just a little bit burried in their pillow, their hair, that had been tangled during the night ... They were just too cute ! </p><p>After a little while, Sparkling finally decided to get up. He really loved his partner but ... His stomach waz important too, and he felt like he was starving. He left the bed a little heartbroken, leaving a small kiss on the thief's cheeks and left the room. </p><p>His mind started to wander around after he began to crack the eggs for his french toasts. He was really happy to see that Roguefort was still around, but they rarely stayed for just ... No reason. What could've possibly happened that would force them to stay ? For he knew, Roguefort didn't steal much lately. Walnut was getting closer to catching them every time they made a move and they decided to stop fooling around for a bit, just the time for her to get behind once again. But if it wasn't her, then... Did they anger another criminal ? Were they chased by the police ? The police seemed to be something plausible. They were always looking for them, and sometimes they made their days a living hell. But to actually force them to stay hidden in Sparkling's home ? What could've possibly happened ? Or maybe they were extremely tired after doing a huge catch the day before ? They didn't tell him about it but it was entirely possible ! </p><p>He got up to open his door and grab the newspapers to see if he could find anything about it inside. Chestnut was really good at his job despite his young age, he wouldn't let something so important just get beneath his nose. </p><p>"Flash news, the legendary wind archer seen traveling around the city !" No ... "The new prodigious students of the magic academy, a wonderful new generation of wizards !" No ... "Drama between Banana cookie and the well known ice juggler ?! Find out about the new rivalry of the circus !" Definitely no. </p><p>So, really nothing happened with Roguefort last night ?! That was extremely weird. Something must've happened, it couldn't just be it !</p><p>He took his french toasts out of the frying pan and began to drown them in chocolate syrup and cocoa powder, before taking a huge bite and munching on it nervously. The fact that he couldn't find an answer was driving him mad. If only he would just focus on the fact that Roguefort was here !</p><p>"Hello darling~"</p><p>Sparkling squeaked and almost choked on his toast before turning around to see his dear lover out of their room. </p><p>"Roguefort !"</p><p>"I see that you already baked breakfast... I'm a little disappointed in myself, I wanted to make it for you yet I slept a little too much for it."</p><p>Sparkling rushed towards them and hugged them with ll of his might. </p><p>"What are you still doing here ?! What's going on ?!"</p><p>"Huh ?"</p><p>"Are the cops following you ? Do you need to stay hidden ? And for how long ? Are you hurt ?"</p><p>"Sparkling, this is ..."</p><p>"You know you can tell me anything, right ? I promise I can keep your secrets, you don't have to bear them all on your own. I'm here for you !"</p><p>"Spark, I'm not here because something happened."</p><p>Sparkling backed down slowly and began to stare at the cookie intensely, looking at them up and down with visible confusion. </p><p>"...What ?"</p><p>"Everything is good, I swear. You don't need to worry about anything."</p><p>"Then ... Why are you here ?"</p><p>"Oh dear ... I just wanted to stay for you !"</p><p>Sparkling was even more confused, but their little malicious grin obviously meant that they were telling the truth. They walked towards their favorite bartender and landed a small kiss on his neck. </p><p>"Sparkling, I know how much you love to see me whenever you wake up, but it is rather rare for me to stay. And, I won't lie... I'm quite happy when I see you in the morning too. You bring me the joy that I need in my life. So from now on, sometimes I'll just stay because I want to spend more time with you.  Is that okay ?"</p><p>Sparkling hugged the thief with the biggest smile and let out of a sigh of relief. </p><p>"I'm so happy to have you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>